Déjame amarte
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: *AU* Hay palabras que de no ser pronunciadas en el momento justo las arrastrarás a cuestas por años. Él se enamoró a los 14 años de Geraldine pero no pudo decirlo. 15 años después tendrá que soportar los abusos de su nueva jefa y antiguo amor: Helga G. Pataki mientras se pregunta ¿Qué habrá sido de Geraldine?


Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Es una obra ficticia con personajes de referencia.

Let me Love You

Miró los papeles recién impresos con cierto deje de desesperanza, volvió a repasarlos hoja por hoja pero solo un suspiró salió de sus labios. No importaba lo perfectos que estuvieran sabía de sobra que ella encontraría desperfectos.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina, una cristalina separación que le permitía observarla con más curiosidad que miedo. Sus piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio, con el teléfono pegado a su oreja mientras jugaba con los cabellos que le pasaban por la frente hasta llevar, con uno de sus dedos, el mechón detrás de su oreja en un movimiento que hizo que su corazón le latiera arrítmico.

Como no consiguió la respuesta decidió entrar sin autorización, apenas lo hizo la mujer dentro se levantó cual resorte, su ceño fruncido denotaban la gran molestia, dijo unas palabras cortantes a quien estaba al otro lado de la línea y cortó la llamada.

— ¿Alguna vez te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

Él soltó un suspiro más pesado, mientras dejaba los papeles sobre el escritorio fingiendo indiferencia hacia su comentario.

— Geraldine yo…

— ¡Helga! Helga G. Pataki, aprende el nombre de tu supervisora Shortman.

— Tenía que entregarte estos papeles cuanto antes _Helga_ — pronunció con énfasis su nombre, más como burla que como obediencia — Si no lo hacía me hubiera llevado una reprimenda de tu parte ¿No es verdad?

— Te la estás llevando de todas formas, no eres muy claro de mente ¿no? Déjalos aquí, los revisaré y te llamaré cuando lo tenga.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Él quería decir algo pero se contuvo, Helga revisaba concentrada algunas de las hojas del expediente mientras se llevaba la pluma ejecutiva a la boca, sus dientes se encajaron en ella y sus labios se paseaban casi rozándola.

Shortman agachó la mirada porque sus labios vestidos con ese labial rosa oscuro hacían que él perdiera la concentración y divagara en fantasías que era mejor no permitirse tener. Así que se concentró en sus finos y pequeños zapatos de tacón.

Se sonrió de lado, ella llevando aquellas armas letales y nada prácticas le resultaba hasta irónico, pero no pudo continuar pensando más sobre el tema, escuchó el chasqueo de lengua característico de la Pataki, que su vista se deslizó desde sus delicados pies, barriendo los pantalones sastre negros y terminando en el segundo botón del escote de su blusa blanca.

— ¡Shortman! ¿Qué haces aún aquí? ¿Dije que te necesitaba para algo más? — él no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que ella lanzara su siguiente improperio — ¡Fuera de mi oficina ahora!

No era fácil estar enamorado de la supervisora. Eso lo tenía claro, más porque sus subordinados y colegas tenían sentimientos contradictorios hacia ella, y es que la dama de hierro había llegado a sus vidas hacía unos pocos meses.

Era una supervisora que venía a evaluar a todo el personal. Él, Arnold Shortman era el encargado del departamento y por tanto quedó bajo el mando directo de aquella impetuosa rubia de ojos azules que se erguía prepotente en la conferencia de presentación.

Recordaba el momento de forma particularmente nítida.

El salón estaba conglomerado de personas, los diferentes departamentos se habían reunido y la situación parecía inusual pero todos sabían que se trataba de una nueva supervisora, algunos esperaban que fuera guapa, otros que fuese fea para que no los distrajese.

— ¿Y tú qué esperas hermano?

Gerald, jefe de otro de los departamentos se acercó a él y sin preocupación soltaba preguntas, como si la situación fuera ajena a él, aunque sería de los primeros supervisados que podría tener problemas por su forma relajada de dirigir a su equipo.

— Solo espero que sea una persona agradable y fácil para trabajar con ella.

— Arnold, tú siempre pides imposibles, estamos hablando de Wartz, si tenía que elegir a alguien para supervisarnos sería la persona menos agradable de la faz de la tierra, ese hombre quiere tenernos bajo su pie.

Como si Gerald realmente hiciera una predicción la mujer que apareció en el escenario era en efecto muy guapa pero nada agradable. Su mirada seria, su forma de caminar por el escenario… aquella era una dama de hierro.

— Soy Helga G. Pataki, desde ahora supervisora de las diferentes áreas. Me gustaría decir que estoy feliz de estar aquí pero no quiero mentirles muchachos. Cuando a mí me llaman a las empresas es porque algo está fallando, probablemente muchas de esas fallas esté en ustedes ¿Y saben qué? Yo voy a encontrarlas y arreglarlas.

Aquello sonaba más a una amenaza que a un discurso de bienvenida. Pero todo el mundo comprendió la dinámica y entró en el juego de ella.

Sin embargo Arnold fue el más afectado con todo eso, su labor par a par con ella no era precisamente la situación más reconfortante.

Había dos razones fundamentales en ello, la primera razón es que desde el primer día su nueva supervisora lo había tratado peor que a nada en la vida, se ensañaba con él y le exigía mucho más. No valoraba su trabajo y constantemente le hacía hacer largas horas extras.

La segunda es que Helga Geraldine Pataki era un viejo amor, que más que viejo era un amor pasado pero fuerte, sincero y… juvenil.

Y tal vez eso podía afectar la forma en que ella lo trataba en el trabajo, pero no era eso el verdadero malestar de Arnold, el problema es que la chica de sus recuerdos en nada se parecía a la actual Helga.

 **¿Habían pasado tantos años como para que ella cambiara tanto?**

Geraldine era una joven en extremo sensible, poeta por naturaleza y artista por vocación. Rubia de ojos azules con un sentido de genialidad emotiva.

Podía llenar libros de poemas y odas, podía crear pequeñas obras teatrales en minutos y su imaginación llegaba tan lejos que en clases en vez de ecuaciones matemáticas ella se dedicaba a redactar cuentos.

Él a sus 14 años sentía verdadera admiración por ella, por esa poeta de clóset que una tarde víctima de algún ingenuo joven poco capaz de entender el arte de Geraldine tiró todo su material a la basura, a expensas de los ojos llorosos de ella.

No pudo hacerle frente y él la recordaba correr asustada de su violento compañero; Arnold rescató aquél cuaderno color rosa con una flor dibujada a mano en la portada y antes de atreverse a devolverlo se vio fusilado por la curiosidad.

Su nombre no figuraba en los poemas pero algo le decía que era él el objeto de sus afectos, tal vez las palabras empleadas, los calificativos, incluso era posible que el apodo cariñoso que mostraba en su curva y pequeña letra adornada con esporádicos pero bien trabajados corazones fuese para él "Little men"

Tal vez pecó de ególatra, pero lo que más se arrepiente 15 años después es el ser un cobarde en reconocer que quería entrar en la vida de esa chica pasional.

Su encuentro pudo haber sido el inicio de una verdadera historia de amor, o tal vez solo el preludio de una separación cualquiera en esas épocas de juventud. ¿El amor es para siempre? ¿Seguirían juntos tantos años después?

La pregunta que más golpeaba su pecho era sin duda si sería capaz de volver a vivir el mágico momento de su juventud el día que devolvió aquél cuaderno lleno de todo el amor desbordante de la Pataki.

Fue una tarde de invierno, el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente en la escuela y poco a poco los estudiantes marchaban a casa, esperando evitar que la nieve que comenzaba a caer con fuerza les impidiese volver sin peripecias, sin embargo Geraldine estaba sentada al borde de la rama de un árbol, tenía las mejillas y la nariz fría y se frotaba desesperada los ojos intentando detener sus lágrimas, sin éxito alguno.

Arnold se acercó sin esperar nada, se sentía reconfortado con solo verla. Era un sentimiento extraño y a la vez agradable, se quedó debajo sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación, en efecto se daba cuenta que su capacidad en el amor era nula.

— ¿Aún no vas a casa?

Ella dio un ligero brinco por la sorpresa, intentó con más fuerza eliminar cualquier rastro de sus cristalinas lágrimas pero claro estaba era muy tarde para eso. Si Arnold hubiese sabido que Geraldine no volvía a casa porque no había nadie esperándola tal vez se hubiera guardado sus palabras, pero esta vida está llena de ignorancia y malos entendidos.

A los 14 años principalmente los malos entendidos eran el pan más fresco de la mañana.

Él le extendió la libreta, rozando su pierna para captar su atención, no miró hacia arriba pero sintió el fuerte jalón del objeto que le fue arrebatado de la mano.

— ¿Lo leíste?

El pequeño hombre quien no mentía no tuvo más remedio que revelar la verdad.

— Sí disculpa, pero creo que tienes un don de escritura. Deberías dedicarte a ello.

Hubo una pausa larga, más larga de la que hubiera preferido pero no quitó el dedo del renglón.

— Geraldine yo creo que eres maravillosa de verdad, lo que haces es digno de admiración.

— ¿Lo piensas así? A mí me parece un acto de cobardía, genuina cobardía. Me escondo tras mis textos, tras mi letra… soy incapaz de expresar lo que siento en palabras.

La garganta del rubio se secó, el corazón le latía deprisa, esa arritmia le preocupó severamente pues era desconocida para él. ¿Eso es lo que dicen que sientes cuando estás enamorado? O era porque expresamente sentía que esas palabras eran una declaración encubierta.

— Sabes que son para ti ¿verdad?

La voz de Geraldine sonó muy bajo pero él fue capaz de escucharla, sorprendido alzó la vista para que sus ojos se llenaran de los de ella. Esa emoción, ese sentimiento desbordante que le subía por la columna vertebral le decía que ese era un momento especial.

Se aterró, esas emociones lo estaban consumiendo y llenando su cara de calor. Claro que lo sabía, claro que se sentía abatido por la ola de ideas que iban y venían en su cabeza.

A los 14 todos querían hacerse de una novia, lo fácil hubiera sido responder afirmativamente, colgarse de ella y llevar su noviazgo a tal vez ningún lado.

Pero el caso de ellos no era el de todos los demás.

Estaba firmado con los poemas de Geraldine, ese sentimiento, esas extrañas respuestas corporales y por supuesto las emociones que iban del odio al amor, del llanto a la felicidad, de la amargura a la más dulce miel de los textos, si esos eran los sentimientos de ella ¿Cómo podría él tomarlos a la ligera? ¿Cómo podría confesarle que era la vez primera que los experimentaba y que no estaba seguro de darle un nombre?

— ¡Di algo por favor! — imploró ella seguramente llena de vergüenza e incluso arrepentida de lo que había sido capaz de decir — Arnold yo…

Él la miró expectante, su mirada suplicaba que no dijese nada más porque él no estaría listo para saber exactamente qué responder. Sus sentimientos se estaban desbordando desde la nuca hasta la punta de sus dedos, una fuerte necesidad de abrazarla se estaba apoderando de su cordura pero la razón le ganaba la batalla.

Arnold no quería prometer un para siempre sabiendo que era una promesa que no sabía si podría cumplir, pero tampoco quería iniciar algo con ella con la idea de un veremos qué puede ser. No, Arnold valoraba profundamente los sentimientos apasionados de ella y no se sentía capaz de corresponderlos de la misma manera.

— ¡Olvida lo que dije! — soltó Geraldine deslizándose de la rama y aterrizando con gracia sobre la nieve — gracias por devolver mi cuaderno ¡Por favor no le digas a nadie!

Y despegó sus pies del suelo para emprender una carrera hacia la salida, Arnold aún estupefacto y sin saber con exactitud qué hacer se lanzó detrás de ella, para darse cuenta en el trayecto que carecía de toda la gracia de aquella chica rubia para deslizarse por la nieve.

Tropezó con ninguna delicadeza y se estampó contra un montículo de nieve, al alzar la vista ella quien seguía sin detenerse le sonrió de forma animada.

— ¡Eres bastante torpe! — río más fuerte y se despidió con su mano a la lejanía — nos vemos mañana.

Y aunque el mañana llegó, su relación siguió igual en todos los aspectos, parecía que Geraldine se había hecho a la idea de que de verdad todo había sido olvidado, incluso Arnold se sintió más tranquilo. Aún les faltaba muchos años de vida, más adelante, después de conocerse a profundidad, él sería capaz de externarle lo que sentía.

Pero la vida da vueltas controversiales, después de 6 meses de aquella tierna confesión Geraldine se mudó para no volver jamás.

De pronto el teléfono de su oficina suena estridente sacando al ejecutivo de sus recuerdos.

— ¡Shortman en mi oficina ahora! — un gruñido, un cortón en la llamada y una risa disimulada del rubio.

Abrió la oficina de su supervisora

— ¡Tú no sabes lo que es respetar los espacios de tus jefes!

— ¿Por qué lo dice? Será porque otra vez no toqué su puerta ¿O será por lo que haré después?

Helga no pudo responder porque su subordinado la había estrujado fuerte entre sus brazos, le quitó el aliento en el instante pero también la paciencia.

Se apartó casi histérica de él, golpeándolo con el codo en el pecho.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Shortman? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

— Es solo que hoy nieva Helga.

Ella arqueó una ceja, se giró al ventanal y en efecto la nieve caía, constante y lenta. El sendero se perdía en blancura y un halo de ventisca helada se apreciaba por encima. Pero ella se cruzó de brazos, clara señal que estaba hermética a escucharlo.

— ¿Y qué clase de justificación estúpida es esa para acosar a tu jefa?

— Helga, entraste a trabajar aquí hace ya 4 meses.

— ¿Y? Sé perfectamente eso pervertido.

Arnold la miró fijo, toda la valentía se le había esfumado al ver su postura. ¿Qué locura le había pasado por la cabeza en ese instante? ¿La nostalgia lo estaba volviendo un demente que va directo a las fauces del depredador?

— Sé que no eres una mala supervisora Helga.

Ella soltó una risa nada disimulada, pasó de largo junto a él y cerró la puerta de su oficina. El ambiente se tensó y el rubio sabía con precisión que había provocado a la dama de hierro, pero si no jugaba sus cartas ahora todo podía irse por la borda.

Una vez cometió el error de no reconocer lo que sentía, de ocultarse tras una máscara de no lastimarla cuando el único que no quería ser herido era él mismo. Esa necesidad de evitar el dolor le había provocado el sufrimiento más largo de su vida.

Durante 15 años no pudo enamorarse, no con la pasión desmedida que alguna vez llegó a sentir a los 14 años, pese a ello nadie creía que aquél fugaz sentimiento de su adolescencia pudiese prevalecer hasta casi sus 30 años, que la melancolía eran el día a día porque en el fondo sabía que el "Si hubiera…" no existe y que mientras Geraldine era fuerte y atrevida por confesar lo que la consumía, él era un cobarde con lo que sentía.

Cuando volvió a verla el corazón se le estrujó, sus recuerdos quedaron como aquello, viejas memorias que ya nada tenían que ver con el presente, aquella mujer que amó ya no existía más. No de la forma en que él la recordaba.

Helga G. Pataki era todo lo contrario a su antiguo amor, era voluntariosa, impositiva, sarcástica y agresiva.

Shortman pensó que algo había ocurrido en esos años, que la vida transforma pero no de aquella manera tan radical, pese a ello se hizo a la idea de que conociendo a la nueva y malvada rubia sería capaz de enterrar los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo y comenzar a marchar hacia adelante.

Ya no existía la posibilidad de un "Y si hubiera…" ni de un "Si la encontrara nuevamente yo…" porque Geraldine ya solo vivía en sus memorias y tal vez en alguna parte muy enterrada de Helga.

Su plan no funcionó. Poco a poco descubrió que lo que él pensaba jamás podría querer de Helga comenzaba a atraerlo, como un imán poderoso, como el sol a los planetas, como la flor al colibrí.

Era ruda, grosera, malvada pero en el fondo pronto comprendió que lo que hacía era por el equipo, por mejorar su desempeño, por motivarlos.

— ¡Que buen chiste Arnoldo!

El tono despectivo y su nombre alterado lo descolocaron. Era ahora o nunca, probablemente no tendría una oportunidad así antes de que ella volviese a desaparecer de su vida.

— Helga, sé que te has vuelto la mala del cuento a propósito.

Ubícate cabeza de balón, soy mala por naturaleza.

El hombre no hizo hincapié en el nuevo apodo, parecía que cada palabra la descolocaba más y sintió casi por instinto que era una forma de defensa cuando las barreras construidas intentan ser desmoronadas.

— No lo eres, te colocas en ese papel para que el resto de supervisados te odie, me tratas en exceso mal para que yo me convierta en el héroe del departamento. Estás intentando que sea un líder querido con tus acciones en extremo desagradables ¿Pero me crees tonto? Te quedas hasta tarde revisando cada uno de los proyectos, eres la primera en llegar y te aseguras de entregar los informes no solo revisados sino con amplias anotaciones para que cada uno mejore su trabajo.

Helga frunció el entrecejo y deshizo el nudo de sus brazos para colocar sus manos en su cadera, retando a Arnold a continuar.

— ¿Y eso me convierte en una especie de samaritana o qué? Aclara tu mente, es mi trabajo. Solo mi trabajo. Y tú deberías volver al tuyo.

— ¿También es tu trabajo influir en los demás para que implementen mejoras? Sé que la idea de cambiar la forma de evaluación del personal a una más humana y cualitativa fue obra tuya a través de Wartz, sé que colocar por primera vez una política de puertas abiertas también fue sugerencia tuya, conozco a la perfección el nuevo programa que creaste para la redirección de los errores y…

— ¡Cállate! Nadie tiene que saberlo, si te atreves a abrir la boca sobre este asunto usaré tu lengua para atarla a tu cuello ¿Me escuchaste? Mira Arnoldo, las empresas necesitan villanos de vez en cuando. Las personas somos propensas a odiar nuestro trabajo y se vuelve una necesidad culpar a alguien más lo que mal que van las cosas ¿Sabes a dónde va ese odio? A los jefes, a los supervisores, a los gerentes. — ella respiró hondo, se dio cuenta que estaba hablando más rápido de lo normal delatando su nerviosismo — Yo vengo de paso, si logro que ese odio se acumule en mí una vez me vaya los gerentes quedaran en comparación como excelentes personas.

Shortman comprendió, él no era el experto en materia y aunque le hubiera gustado que el resto de personas supieran que Helga no era la malvada dama de hierro que todos pensaban tampoco se podía permitir hacerlo porque en esencia ese era su trabajo y él no lo menospreciaría.

— Hoy nieva Helga — dejó escapar cual suspiro esperando cambiar el tema y llegar al verdadero punto.

— Ya lo has dicho hoy Arnoldo ¿Nunca has visto nieve en tu vida o qué?

— La vi contigo una vez ¿recuerdas? Caí en un montón de nieve. En ese entonces la G de tu nombre aún se pronunciaba completa.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? Eso fue hace muchos años ni siquiera puedo recordarlos bien.

— ¿Vas a decirme que tus textos apasionados fueron solo un capricho juvenil?

— ¡No viene al caso el tema Arnold! Ni lo menciones, no voy a tocar lo que pasó. Pero si tengo que decir algo en mi defensa es que lo que escribí eran mis sentimientos reales, no los menosprecies.

— ¿Y tus sentimientos ahora?

Ella suspiró, el primer suspiro desde que había llegado, se alejó de la puerta donde había estado parada evitando que alguien entrara a la oficina y escuchase su faceta de buena supervisora. Antes muerta. Pero ahora el tema la había descolocado.

— Eres un buen gerente Shortman, haces tu trabajo diligentemente y te debo algo de respeto por ello. ¿Qué esperas que te diga? No vivo enamorada del pasado, 15 años son un largo trayecto inolvidable.

— Helga creo que estás confundiendo. Me arrepiento de lo que pasó en ese entonces. No hay excusas en el mundo que me permitan obtener una tranquilidad por lo que no fui capaz de decir.

— ¡Teníamos 14! Creo que eres más intenso de lo que esperé Shortman, deja de culparte.

— ¡No he terminado Helga! — ella respingó ligeramente y dio un paso para atrás casi por instinto, pero después endureció la mirada — Estoy diciendo que amo a tu yo presente.

Lo había dejado salir y tenía mucho más guardado en el pecho. Quería gritarle que adoraba la forma en que mordía la pluma roja con la que escribía lo mal que estaban sus reportes, quería decirle que esperaba las horas extra impuestas porque implicaban más tiempo juntos y solos en la oficina, quería decirle que le encantaba el tono de su voz irritado que luego presentaban inflexiones tiernas cuando se apenaba por recibir un alago y la forma casi imperceptible de un sonrojo que sabía esconder casi al instante.

Quería confesarle que guardaba en secreto dos poemas de ella, uno arrancado a los 14 años de aquella libreta rosa con flores donde adornaba su apodo con corazones y el otro obtenido en un descuido de la rubia durante un traspapeleo.

Geraldine seguía en Helga, más bien él había sido capaz de darse cuenta que ambas forman a la mujer que amaba y a la que amó.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí Arnoldo? Porque no es nada gracioso y conocerás de verdad el dolor de mis puños en tu garganta.

— Si no quieres que toda la oficina se entere de lo buena supervisora que eres quiero que me dejes hablar sinceramente, quiero que me escuches de verdad.

Ella se quedó atónita, quería contestar con un improperio y hacerlo salir de su oficina con la punta del pie.

— Te amo Helga y quiero esta vez no quedarme con arrepentimientos.

Una joven secretaria entró a la oficina interrumpiendo a la pareja, Arnold se dio la media vuelta y salió directo a su escritorio.

Las manos y piernas le temblaban sin control, se recostó entre papeles, no sabía si estaba feliz o en completa aflicción.

No quería quedarse con nada guardado esta vez, quería decirlo, quería gritarlo y aunque doloroso solo quería que aquella mujer de ojos azules lo escuchara hasta el final.

Ella podía tener un nuevo amor, ella podía estar incluso casada aunque el resto del personal decían que eso era imposible. Él quería dejarle claro que esta vez reconocía sus sentimientos y que si ella lo permitía lucharía porque esta vez su historia no se quedase en un "Y si hubiera…"

La joven secretaria toca la puerta de su oficina haciéndolo levantar cual resorte. La chica sonríe y le entrega una serie de carpetas. ¿Cómo era posible que Helga después de recibir semejante confesión tuviera tiempo de revisar todo su informe?

La secretaría lo dejó solo y él se tumbó en su silla para comenzar a leer, en la hoja 14 encontró al pie de la misma una inscripción en letra pequeña y redonda con una tinta rosa oscuro como sus labios _"Te veré al finalizar el día en el parque de enfrente"_

Los nervios le invadieron, bien podía ser que Helga solo quisiera librarse de su trato o de verdad quisiera escucharlo.

La noche llegó, a las 9 pm no quedaba nadie en la oficina, ni la misma rubia. Arnold salió con su abrigo gris Oxford en dirección al parque.

La luz era tenue porque la fría ventisca se alzaba por sobre el suelo y nublaba la vista. Pero ahí a escasos metros de la entrada Arnold reconoció a Helga sentada sobre la rama más baja de un árbol.

Sus piernas temblaban por el frío y su perfil a la lejanía llenaban a Arnold de una profunda necesidad de estrecharla en sus brazos, pero se contuvo, primero haría que ella escuchase lo que se le desbordaba del pecho, lo que él llamaba nostalgia mezclada con arrepentimiento y revuelta en un profundo mar de amor.

No sabría que obtendría de ella, si un rechazó tajante o una esperanza a largo plazo. Lo que tenía claro es que esta vez no se permitiría ser un cobarde por no salir lastimado, estaba preparado para que la dama de hierro barriera el piso con él.

— Helga…

Ella agachó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos, había unas lágrimas mal disimuladas en las comisuras de sus orbes celestes.

— Arnold…

 **15 años después continuarían la conversación donde él le pediría dejarlo amarla.**

Y bueno, el primer OS que escribo después de mi hiatos de 1 año. ¡UN AÑO! Maldición si me sirve como excusa conseguí un empleo, renuncié, acabé la carrera, comencé a bloguear y ahora trabajo de freelance… ¿cuenta? Tal vez no.

El caso es que no puedo dejar de hacer esto y aquí estoy nuevamente. Originalmente la historia nació como un fic de algunos capítulos pero no sé qué tan bien será recibido, imaginen que es el capítulo piloto si funciona me animaré por la serie larga.

Es la primera vez que hago un fanfic de Hey Arnold, asumo que porque marcó algo importante en mí y porque Nickelodeon planea revivirlo, veremos qué.

¡Espero sus comentarios!


End file.
